3F 1st Tier
The 3F 1st Tier, formerly known as the 3F League, is a fictional, American professional league for men's association football clubs. At the top of the Fantasy Future Football Association, it is the country's primary football competition. Contested by 10 clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and relegation with the 3F 2nd Tier. Canadian and Mexican clubs that compete in the 3F Association system can also qualify. Seasons run from August to April, with teams playing 18 matches each (playing each team in the league twice, home and away), totalling 180 matches in the season. Matches take place on Saturdays. The competition formed as the 3F League on 1 July 2014 following founder Millard Fosstentraitor's endorsement of the league. While 12 clubs have competed since the inception of the 3F League in 2014, only one has won the title: The Charioteers (2). The current champions are the Charioteers, who won the title in 2015–16. Champions Winners Clubs The following 10 clubs are competing in the 3F 1st Tier during the 2016-2017 season. Records * '''Most titles: 2 (Charioteers) * Largest margin of title victory: 7 points (Charioteers: 2015-16) * Smallest margin of title victory: 0 points and 9 goal difference (Charioteers: 2014-15) * Most points to not win title: 31 (Pink Nightmare: 2015-16) * Fewest points to win title: 29 (Charioteers: 2014-15) * Most points in a season: 38 (Charioteers: 2015-16) * Most points all time: 67 (Charioteers) * Fewest points in a season: 14 (Thunderbirds: 2015-16) * Fewest points all time: 36 (Thunderbirds) * Most wins in a season: 12 (Charioteers: 2015-16) * Most wins all time: 20 (Charioteers) * Fewest wins in a season: 4 (Knights: 2014-15, Thunderbirds: 2015-16) * Fewest wins all time: 10 (Thunderbirds) * Most draws in a season: 7 (Pink Nightmare: 2014-15, Knights: 2014-15) * Most draws all time: 11 (Knights, Pink Nightmare) * Fewest draws in a season: 1 (Ravens: 2015-16) * Fewest draws all time: 5 (Stealth) * Most losses in a season: 12 (Thunderbirds: 2015-16) * Most losses all time: 20 (Thunderbirds) * Fewest losses in a season: 4 (Charioteers: 2015-16, Pink Nightmare: 2014-15) * Fewest losses all time: 9 (Charioteers, Pink Nightmare) * Best goal differential in a season: +22 (Charioteers: 2015-16) * Best goal differential all time: +41 (Charioteers) * Worst goal differential in a season: -35 (Thunderbirds: 2015-16) * Worst goal differential all time: -45 (Thunderbirds) * Most goals scored in a season: 50 (Wyvern Riders: 2014-15) * Most goals scored all time: 95 (Charioteers, Ravens) * Fewest goals scored in a season: 21 (Terminators: 2014-15) * Fewest goals scored all time: 69 (Pink Nightmare, Terminators) * Most goals conceded in a season: 74 (Thunderbirds: 2015-16) * Most goals conceded all time: 118 (Thunderbirds) * Fewest goals conceded in a season: 27 (Charioteers: 2014-15, 2015-16, Terminators: 2014-15) * Fewest goals conceded all time: 54 (Charioteers) * Most goals in a game: 11 (Ravens: vs. Thunderbirds 2015-16) * Largest margin of victory in a game: 10 (Ravens: vs. Thunderbirds 2015-16) * Highest scoring draw: 6-6 (Knights vs. Terminators: 2015-16) * Longest unbeaten streak in a season: 8 (Pink Nightmare: 2014-15) * Longest unbeaten streak all time: 13 games (Pink Nightmare) Managers Managers in the 3F League are involved in the day-to-day running of the team, including the training, team selection, and player acquisition. Their influence varies from club-to-club and is related to the ownership of the club and the relationship of the manager with fans The current managers in the 3F 1st Tier are: Players '''Transfer regulations Players may only be transferred during transfer windows that are set by the 3F Board of Directors. The two current transfer windows run from the last day of the season to July 31st and from January 1st to 31st. Player registrations cannot be exchanged outside these windows except under specific license from the 3F Associations, usually on an emergency basis. Top scorers : As of 3 April 2016. Italics denotes players still playing 3F League football, Bold denotes players still playing in the 3F 1st Tier. Records * Most consecutive appearances: * Most appearances all time: * Most goals in a game: 5 (Sean Colton, Weston Fosstentraitor, Andrew Hearn, James Whooverd) * Most goals in a season: 29 (Andrew Hearn) * Most goals all time: 48 (James Whooverd) * Fastest goal: 2 minutes (Nico, Ilea Notchilamatschu, Luis Silva) * Fastest hat-trick: 7 minutes (James Whooverd) * Most hat-tricks: 4 (Andrew Hearn, Hequet Hernandez, Nematode Messr, James Whooverd) * Longest scoring streak: 10 games (James Whooverd) * Most goals assisted in a game: 4 (Aleksandr, Radchenko, Ping Yang) * Most goals assisted in a season: 11 (Roscoe Porter) * Most goals assisted all time: 19 (Fludos Juanito) * Most clean sheets in a season: 5 (Gabriel Himmel) * Most clean sheets all time: 7 (Peter Lockwood) Awards Player and manager awards In addition to the winner's trophy and the individual winner's medals awarded to players, the 3F Association also presents the annual awards in the 3F 1st Tier for Manager of the Season, Golden Ball, Golden Boot, and Golden Glove awards. Team of the Season Each season, the 3F Board of Directors selects the 11 most outstanding players from all the clubs in the 3F 1st Tier. 2014-15 Season 2015-16 Season Italics denotes players still playing 3F League football, ↵'Bold' denotes players still playing in the 3F 1st Tier. Records * Most goals in a season: 421 (2015-16) * Fewest goals in a season: 401 (2014-15) * Total goals all time: 822